


Die Stimme des Waldes

by schleifchen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dramatic, F/M, Fluff, German, Hogwarts, Pining, Ravenclaw!Rose Weasley, Ravenclaw!Scorpius, Romance, Well a bit dramatic at least, fluffy one-shot
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-12 04:21:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20977472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schleifchen/pseuds/schleifchen
Summary: ScoRose - One shotRose Weasley braucht nicht viel um einen schönen Nachmittag zu haben. Ein Buch, etwas Ruhe und etwas Licht. So kam es dazu, dass sie am See saß und in Ruhe ihr Buch laß. Bis der Wind ihr einen Strich durch die Rechnung machte.Ein Glück ist Scorpius da um sie vor dem Wind und dem See zu schützen!





	Die Stimme des Waldes

**Author's Note:**

> Ich habe diese Kurzgeschichte in meinem USB-Stick gefunden. Ich habe diese Geschichte vor vier Jahren geschrieben, aber nicht den Mut gehabt sie irgendwo zu veröffentlichen. Jetzt habe ich sowohl den Mut als auch die perfekte Ist-mir-egal-Haltung.
> 
> Selbstverständlich sind die Charaktere nicht von mir erfunden worden, sondern von J.K.Rowling. Ich erhebe darauf keinerlei Anspruch und mache auch kein Geld mit dieser (oder irgendeiner) Geschichte. Das einzige was ich für mich beanspruche ist die Handlung dieser kleinen Kurzgeschichte.

Die Stimme des Waldes

Der Wind blies ihr in das Gesicht und ihre offenen roten Haare verdeckten ihr Gesicht. Erfolglos versuchte sie ihre rote Mähne zu bändigen. Mit einem blauen Zopfgummi zähmte sie ihre wilden Strähnen und mit einem triumphierenden Lächeln senkte sie wieder ihren Kopf um sich wieder dem Lesen zu widmen.

Manche würden sagen, dass Rose Weasley anders war. Dass sie ein Loser war und dass sie selber Schuld hatte.

Manche würden sagen, dass sie sich freiwillig von den Mitmenschen entfernt und diese sie nur respektieren indem sie ihr nicht hinter her laufen.

Manche sagen sogar, dass Rose Weasley arrogant ist.

Manche sagen, dass sie ein einsam ist. Manche sagen, dass sie es verdient hat allein zu sein. Dass sie es verdient hat ausgeschlossen zu werden. Immerhin würde sie, so wird erzählt, über alle anderen schlecht reden und sich für etwas viel besseres halten.

Das Mädchen selbst bekommt von dem ganzen Gerede nicht wirklich viel mit. Sie ist nicht wirklich daran interessiert, ihre Cousinen und Cousins haben ihr genug erzählt um ihr ein Bild zu machen. Seit dem meidet sie jegliche soziale Interaktion. Man könnte meinen, dass sie wirklich einsam ist, aber das liegt nur daran, dass fast niemand weiß, dass sie sehr wohl Freunde hat.

Ihre Familie ist zwar zum großen Teil zu naiv und glaubt den Gerüchten der anderen, aber es gibt auch einige in der großen Familie, die sich nicht so schnell von ihrer Stille abgeschreckt fühlten. Lily Potter ist eine dieser Personen. Sie ist die jüngste in dem Wotter-Clan und sie ist die einzige der Kinder die hinter die Fassade des stillen Mädchens geblickt hat. Sie ist die einzige die sich nicht beeinflussen ließ von all den Gerüchten, von all den Lügen und von all den verdorbenen Herzen der anderen Schüler.

~*~

Der Wind wurde immer stärker als er wieder zum Schloss ging. Er wickelte seinen schwarzen Mantel enger um seinen Körper und versteckte sich tiefer in seinem blau-silbernen Schal. Seine Hände verkrochen in seinen Manteltaschen. Die Kälte nagte an ihm als er mit schnellen Schritten zum Schloss ging. Seine Gedanken konzentrierten sich auf warme Dinge wie Kakao und das immer brennende Feuer im Gemeinschaftsraum.

Seine blonden Haare wurden vom Wind immer wieder in sein Gesicht geweht und er musste seine Hände aus den Taschen holen um sie weg zu streichen. Der Wind nahm immer mehr zu und die Laubblätter wirbelten um ihn herum. Der Wind drückte nun mit aller Kraft von allen Seiten gegen seinen Körper. Vor allem vom See kam ein starker Windzug. Durch das jahrelange Quidditsch Training war er stark genug um mit Leichtigkeit dagegen zu steuern. Andere hatten weniger Glück, eine Gruppe von Erstklässlern vor ihm hielten sich gegenseitig fest um nicht vom Wind weggeweht zu werden.

Sein Blick folgte den aufgewirbelten Blättern vor seinen Füßen. Der Wind trug sie weit davon, eine merkwürdige Ruhe erfüllte ihn, als er ihnen nach sah. Wie sie sich in einem Strudel über den Boden bewegten und immer mehr Blätter mit sich rissen. Er wurde durch einen Schrei aus seinen Gedanken gerissen. Erschrocken suchte er die Umgebung nach der Quelle des Schreis ab. Und dann sah er sie.

~*~

Rose hielt die Seiten ihres Buches nun fester, um den Wind davon abzuhalten die Seiten durcheinander zu bringen. Aber als der Wind noch stärker wurde gab sie seufzend auf. Sie legte das Buch zur Seite und stand mit einem Seufzer auf. Sie bückte sich um das Buch aufzuheben als ein Windstoß sie traf und nach hinten drückte. Erschrocken stieß sie einen Schrei aus, als sie rückwärts taumelte. Sie hatte vor dem See gesessen und gerade als sie daran dachte fiel sie auch schon ins Wasser. In der Sekunde in der sie das Wasser berührte holte sie tief Luft. Panik stieg in ihr auf. Angst, Panik, Angst, Unsicherheit. Gedanken und vor allem Erinnerungen. Ihre Familie, Ihre Eltern, ihr Bruder, Lily. Hogwarts, die Bücherei, Hagrid. Ihre Tante Ginny und ihr Onkel Bill. Louis und ihr Plan mit ihm nach Frankreich zu reisen. Eine Welle der Traurigkeit traf sie als sie sich ihre Familie vorstellte, ihre Gesichter waren vor Trauer und Schmerz verzogen und ihr rollten selbst die Tränen die Wange herunter.

Dann war sie vollkommen Unterwasser. Die Kälte des Wassers umhüllte sie und ihre Kleidung. Die Kälte wurde immer schlimmer, die Luft immer knapper und ihre Kleidung immer schwerer. Sie ärgerte sich, dass sie nie schwimmen gelernt hatte. Ihren Zauberstab hatte sie auch nicht dabei. Die Schmerzen wurden schlimmer. Es war als würde ihr Brustkorb verbrennen. Sie bekam Panik. Sie konnte nichts tun. Sie sank immer tiefer, egal was sie tat. Sie trat um sich, versuchte sich von ihrer Kleidung loszureißen. Aber das half alles nichts. Sie hatte schon fast alles aufgegeben, jegliche Hoffnung auf Rettung als ER kam.

Scorpius überlegte nicht lange. Als seine Augen sie fanden, durchlebte er zu viele Gefühle auf einmal. Überraschung sie bei diesem Wetter hier draußen zu finden; Faszination, dass sie selbst bei diesem Wetter noch lesen will und sich deswegen in solche Gefahr begab; Freude beim Anblick ihrer Schönheit, wie sich ihre feuerroten Locken im Wind bewegten, wie ihre Wangen wegen der Hitze erröteten und wie ihre strahlenden blauen Augen ihn anschauten. Ihre Augen hatten ihn schon vom ersten Tag an sie gefesselt. Ja, Rose Weasley hatte ihn verzaubert. Er gehörte schon immer ihr, sie wusste es nur nicht. Für sie war er nur der komische Junge der immer mit ihren Cousins abhing. Nie beachtete sie ihn, sie würdigte ihn keines Blickes während sein Blick nur auf sie gerichtet war. Ja, Scorpius war verliebt, er betete sie an. Ihr Lächeln, ihre Ausstrahlung, ihre Hobbies, ihre Stimme. Selbst ihre Versessenheit wenn es ums Lernen ging fand er entzückend und verursachte ein Kribbeln in ihm, das nicht gesund sein konnte.

Als er jetzt in ihre Augen blickte sah er dort etwas was ihm das Herz brach. Was ein Stück seiner Seele zerstörte und was ihn in seinen Albträumen verfolgen wird. Er sah Panik und Angst. Und dann war sie weg. Sie fiel rückwärts ins Wasser.

"PLATSCH"

Er musste nicht lange überlegen, er rannte so schnell ihn seine beiden Beine trugen zum See. Am See angekommen schlüpfte er aus seinen Schuhen, seinen Mantel und seinen Schal hatte er im Lauf ausgezogen. Ohne noch eine Sekunde zu vergeuden sprang er ins Wasser und tauchte hinter ihr her. Er sah wie sich ihre sonst so feurigen Locken fast schon spielerisch im Wasser bewegten. Sie trat um sich, versuchte sich ihre Lederstiefel auszuziehen. Die sonst so zurückhaltende Rose trat mit einer solchen Wut und Verzweiflung um sich, dass es ihm in seiner Brust weh tat. Er schwamm weiter, immer auf sie zu. Betend, dass er rechtzeitig bei ihr ankam. Er griff nach ihr und zog sie an sich. Er versuchte das Kribbeln zu unterdrücken, das überall auf seiner Haut ausbrach, als er sie an sich zog. Er merkte wie sich eine Wärme in seiner Brust ausbreitete als er zur Wasseroberfläche schwamm. Sie klammerte sich an ihn. Ihre Arme waren um seinen Körper geschlungen und ihr kleiner Körper zitterte vor Angst und Kälte. Nach ein paar Zügen war er an der Oberfläche angekommen und drückte sie nach oben.

~*~

Sie trampelte und trat so viel sie konnte. Der Schmerz wurde schlimmer und sie merkte wie sie das Bewusstsein verlor. Da packte sie jemand und zog sie an sich ran. Ihre Arme klammerten sich an die warme Gestalt. Ihre Augen brannten vom Wasser aber sie erkannte Scorpius sofort. Sie presste sich an ihn. Versuchte das Klopfen ihres Herzens zu verlangsamen und merkte dass trotz der Umstände, eine Röte in ihre Wangen schoss. Sie betete, dass sie doch jemand aus dieser Peinlichen Situation retten möge. Wieso musste Scorpius sie retten? Auf einmal hielt er sie fester an sich heran. Sie fühlte seine Muskeln und konnte nicht anders als sich an ihn zu schmiegen. Nach einigen Sekunden erreichten sie die Wasseroberfläche und er drückte sie als erste nach oben. Als sie die Wasseroberfläche durchbrach schnappte sie nach Luft. Hustend und prustend kletterte sie aus dem See und legte sich aufs Gras. Einige Sekunden später kam Scorpius aus dem Wasser und hockte sich neben ihr hin. Sie öffnete die Augen und der Anblick raubte ihr jeden Atem, schon wieder. Sein blondes Haar war nun nass und hing ihm in seinem Gesicht. Sein weißes Hemd war klitschnass und sie konnte seine definierten Bauchmuskeln sehen. Aber das atemberaubendste waren seine Augen. Seine sonst so dunklen Augen waren nun hellgrau und sie erkannte einen blauen Schimmer am Rand seiner Iris. Ihr Herzschlag verdoppelte sich, als er sich über sie beugte und seine Finger über ihre Wange strichen. Er steckte ihre nassen Haare hinter ihr rechtes Ohr und lächelte sie sanft an. Dann beugte er sich hinunter und umarmte sie. Er zog sie an sich und umschloss sie mit seinen starken Armen. Sie erwiderte die Umarmung und presste sich an ihn. Er löste sich aus der Umarmung und legte seine Stirn auf ihre.

"Mach so etwas nie wieder!", seine Stimme war ernst jedoch lächelte er sie an und sie wurde rot.

"Danke.", mehr konnte sie nicht sagen.

Ein Windstoß traf die beiden und Rose zitterte leicht. Scorpius griff hinter sie und legte seinen Mantel über ihre Schultern. Dann wickelte er ihr noch seinen Schal um. Er half ihr hoch und hob ihr Buch auf. Rose stand nur da und bewunderte ihn. Sie nutze die Gelegenheit ihn aus der Nähe zu betrachten.

Natürlich hatte sie ihn schon oft gesehen. Sie sah ihn immer. Ihre Augen suchten immer nach seinen blonden Haaren. Und jedes Mal durchfuhr sie ein Gefühl, dass unbeschreiblich war. Scorpius drehte sich um und ihre Blicke trafen sich. Sie guckte nach unten und er sah wie ihre Wangen rot wurden. Bei der Erkenntnis, dass er der Grund dafür war, durchfuhr eine Explosion von Freude.

Er legte seine Hand auf ihren Rücken und zusammen gingen sie zum Schloss. Dort angekommen drehte sie sich zu ihm um und schaute ihn mit gesenkten Augen an. Er schluckte. Sie war einfach so verdammt schön! Sie wusste ja gar nicht was für einen Effekt sie auf ihn hatte. Sie kaute auf ihrer Unterlippe und zog damit seinen Blick auf ihre rosa Lippen. Mit allem was er hatte hielt er sich davon ab sie an ihn heran zu ziehen und diese süßen, vollen Lippen zu küssen. Sie schaute auf und ihr Blick landete auf seinen Lippen. Sie kaute auf ihrer Lippe, überlegte ob sie ihrem Verlangen nachgeben sollte. Ihre Wangen wurden erneut rot und sie riss sich zusammen. Sie stellte sich auf ihre Zehenspitzen und küsste ihn auf die Wange. Sie stellte aber sicher, dass der Kuss näher am Mundwinkel war und etwas länger dauerte als nötig. Dann drehte sie sich um und verschwand. Grinsend sah er ihr nach. Zwar mussten sie zum gleichen Gemeinschaftsraum, aber er wollte ihr etwas Zeit geben bevor er sie wieder sah. Erst musste er sich beruhigen. Immerhin hat ROSE WEASLEY ihn geküsst! Und dass alles war nur wegen diesem verfluchten Wind passiert!

Er lachte und machte sich auf den Weg zum Gemeinschaftsraum. Ab da waren windige Tage immer seine liebsten, er war immer draußen egal wie stark der Sturm war. Albus fragte ihn einmal wieso, aber Scorpius lächelte nur und antwortete:

„Der Wind ist die Stimme des Waldes. Wenn du genau zuhörst kannst du ihn verstehen. Er ruft in gewisser Weise nach mir. Und ich bin es ihm schuldig, nach allem was er für mich getan hat!“


End file.
